ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Minerva (Fire Emblem)
How Minerva joined the Tourney Minerva is a playable character in the Archanea Series. She is the princess of Macedon, the middle child of the Macedonian royal family, being the younger sister of Michalis and older sister of Maria, and the leader of the Whitewings: Palla, Catria, and Est. Before the wars, Minerva lives in peace in Macedon. Once her older brother Michalis became a knight of Macedon, she follows in his footsteps, and even starts her own order of knights called the Whitewings. As Dolhr rises to power, it requests Macedon's allegiance. The siblings' father, King Osmond, denies the request and, as Macedon is a suzerain of Archanea, asks them to send reinforcements to aid Macedon against Dolhr. The reinforcements do not come, and Osmond dies suddenly. Michalis announces that it is the work of an Archanean assassin. Minerva is skeptical, however, because she knows of her father and brother's rocky relationship and disputes over Macedon's allegiance with Archanea. Michalis seizes control of Macedon and allies with Dolhr. Minerva resents the idea, but before she can act, Michalis imprisons their younger sister Maria, making her Dolhr's hostage, and informs Minerva that Maria will be put to death if she does not cooperate with Dolhr. Upon hearing this, Minerva realizes that Michalis has killed her father, but, as she cares deeply for her sister Maria, she has no choice but to serve him. Minerva serves Macedon against her judgment to protect Maria for a period of six years. As Michalis is King of Macedon, Minerva becomes Macedon's main general. Minerva is in charge of the Dolhr alliance’s attack on Aurelis. During one attack on Aurelis, Minerva finds soldiers of her nation deserting their posts and looting the villages of Aurelis and attacking the civilians. Unwillingly to let this injustice happen, she, along with her Whitewings, a mysterious man, his subordinate horseman and his subordinate knight, and eventually a Macedonian bishop named Frost, assault the deserters. With the help of these allies, she eventually brings down the deserter's leader. After this, a Macedon soldier asks if he can investigate the unknown man who assisted her and expresses his belief that he was actually the Coyote Hardin. Minerva says the connection is impossible and orders her troops to stay away from the man and his allies, as under Macedon's allegiance with Dolhr, Minerva and Hardin are enemies. Minerva's army succeeds in taking Aurelis Castle, and she orders her subordinates Emereus and Merach to protect the castle. Still trying to protect Maria, she orders her armies to hound Aurelis' Coyote Hardin and Princess Nyna, but when they meet up with Marth and his army, they defeat Minerva's subordinates and retake Aurelis castle. Minerva is punished for this, and is then put under General Harmein, and she and her Whitewings are ordered to stop Marth and his army from reaching Archanea. Though she hates General Harmein's tactics and does not want to fight Marth, she cannot rebel lest Maria be killed. Minerva, who cannot bear the servitude much longer, withdraws from the battle with her Whitewings and Harmein is defeated. Minerva plans to lead the Whitewings against Dolhr, but she cannot carry out her plans because Maria is still in jeopardy. Minerva is punished yet again for her minor betrayal of Harmein, and she is separated from her Whitewings. Before she is separated from them, Minerva manages to tell Catria to request that Marth rescue Maria from Castle Diel in Archanea. Minerva, knowing that she has treaded on thin ice by betraying Harmein, is afraid for her sister and leaves her post to visits Maria's prison, just to ensure she's still safe. She ask the prison general Zharov for permission to see Maria for awhile, but she is denied. Marth's army arrives at the prison at the same moment, so Minerva, relived, waits for Marth to rescue Maria. As soon as she sees Maria and Marth emerging from the prison, she meets him and tells him that she is now fighting alongside his forces to redeem Macedon, as her brother Michalis has corrupted it. Minerva is then approached by Maria, who is now fighting alongside Marth as well. Minerva is relieved to see Maria safe, and tries to keep her that way by attempting to discourage her from fighting. Maria assures Minerva that she will fight so she never has to burden Minerva again, and Minerva vows to protect her as well. Minerva continues to fight alongside Marth, and while in Gra she finally meets up with Palla and Catria, who are deployed from the Macedon army to assist King Jiol against Marth. However, as they know Minerva is with Marth, they speak to him and join the ranks of Marth's army to fight alongside Minerva. Minerva apologizes to Palla for involving the Whitewings in her personal battles, and encourages Catria to keep fighting despite their conflicting relationships. The youngest Whitewing, Est, finally joins with Marth's army in Grust, after retrieving Mercurius, and Minerva praises Est for her actions. When Marth and his army finally enter Macedon, Marth tries to discourage Minerva from fighting, and she explains that she has no reservations against fighting her countrymen, as she must stop her brother from corrupting Macedon. Though she still loves him in some way, Minerva wants to punish her brother herself. She meets Michalis in battle and defeats him, though she is unable to deal him the killing blow. Maria then houses Michalis away in the palace. Minerva assists Marth in defeating Medeus and ending the war. After the war, she does all she can to restore Macedon, which, unfortunately for her, means taking the Macedonian throne in Michalis' absence, though she has no want of it. After two years, Minerva is suddenly overtaken by rebelling Macedonian citizens and was captured. She was rescued by Michalis and taken to Khadein, so that she could reunite with Marth and help him in his quest. Minerva proved vital in waking Maria from Medeus' mind control. After the battle, Minerva renounced the throne of Macedon to Marth and went to work at Lena's monastery with Maria. While working at her monastery one day, she spotted children suddenly disappearing at night. Minerva then notices a ransom note from Count Vertigo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands beside her wyvern with her axe Hauteclere. After the announcer calls her name Minerva mounts her wyvern and spins her axe while the wyvern roars, then as the camera zooms saying "I will take you head-on!" Special Moves Axe Spark (Neutral) Minerva scoops her axe upward sending a fireball forward. Macedon Astra (Side) Minerva flies forward while thrusting her axe 9 times. Dragon Biter (Up) Minerva flies up on her wyvern while it has its mouth open. If it bites on an airborne opponent, the wyvern shakes the opponent and spits him/her out. White Explosion (Down) Minerva lights her axe on fire and slams it causing a fiery explosion around herself. Dragon Whitewing Dance (Hyper Smash) Minerva announces "On my honor as the Red Dragoon!" slams her dragon down on enemies, then wildly swings her axe at them, then flies up with "I lose to no-one!" and finishes with a hard, fiery slash. Macedon Crack Slash (Final Smash) Minerva announces "You dare face me?" and rapidly jabs her axe, then flies up with "Raise your weapon!" and shoots a fiery blast out of her axe. Victory Animations #Minerva swings her axe left and right then says "I am Minerva, princess of Macedon! To face me, they must be bold...or foolish!" as her wyvern roars. #*Minerva swings her axe left and right then says "May we cross paths---and blades---again Princess Hinoka..." as her wyvern roars. (Hinoka victories only) #*Minerva swings her axe left and right then says "You fought well Princess Sakura..." as her wyvbern roars. (Sakura (Fire Emblem) victories only) #Minerva pets her wyvern and stands on it swinging her axe and saying "Now you know how I earned the title Red Dragoon!" #*Minerva pets her wyvern and stands on it swinging her axe and saying "Your curses are indeed enthralling, but they weren't enough this time, Tharja." #Minerva jumps off her wyvern and stands saying "It's my honor to represent Macedon in battle." then does one swing, then spins her axe and does another swing then finishes with "I will not be defeated!" On-Screen Appearance Minerva flies on her wyvern to her point and says "Hah... It's not bad to have an occasion to let loose, every once in a while." Trivia *Minerva's rival is Werner Zytle a.k.a. Count Vertigo, the malevolent leader of Vlatava armed with the dizzy-inducing Vertigo effect. *Minerva shares her English voice actress with Amy Rose, No, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Rose Bernstein, Zhang Chunhua, Chizuru Kagura, Kolin, Hinako Shijou, Jun Kazama, Marrow, Kasha Imhoff (in the Ideon), Houndoom, Johnny Abatti, the Tower Dragon, Yami, Luxray, Cosplayer Kyoko, Pullum Purna, Karenbana and Berthier. *Minerva shares her Japanese voice actress with Ochako Uraraka. *Minerva shares her French voice actress with Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem. *Minerva shares his German voice actress with Hanbei Takenaka, Yueying, Lizalfos, Eileen Bogard, Samantha X, Phosphora and Nagisa Shiota. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters